


My Hero

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andercriss prompted: can i prompt sebastian + nightbird uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

Sebastian can honestly say, even with his years dedicated to ending up at Scandals with a guy or two wrapped around his lower waist (him straddling  _their_ thighs, really he’s not picky), that he’s never ended up at the hospital for any sort of injury in the middle of the night.

He broke his ankle once when he was little from trying to skid down a long hill covered with snow with a makeshift sled out of a flat board and jump rope. He’ll never forget the maid sprinting out of the house, yelling at him in broken French and his father calling him from his job in New York to stop getting himself into trouble or he’d lose out on his trust fund when he turned eighteen. He hasn’t ridden that sled since, though he can’t say he’s  _exactly_ been behaving according to his father’s wishes.

Ever since he started Blaine, however, his father would probably be more proud of him than he has in the past. Having a boyfriend means no weekly trips to Scandals, it means coming home to his own bed at night and attending class in the morning like he actually gives a shit. Blaine may be a senior at the sewer-breathing McKinley that is somehow deemed an actual high school…but his infectious attitude towards school and studying and appreciating the people he sees every day between it’s walls rubs off on him sometimes.

Sebastian’s never had his issues with school, he’s a straight A student without trying very hard, but the way Blaine works for everything he gets…and then beams like the sun comes  _directly_ out of his mouth when he accomplishes something…

yeah, it definitely gets to him. Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. Ever.

It’s unexpected, the slow change he sees within himself, he doesn’t think it’s possible. Doesn’t give much credit to other people having an influence over him. But then he starts dating Blaine. And it happens. Slow and sudden. Small smiles passed between the two, a warm sensation that fills up the branches of his lungs and stretches through his chest and out, fills him up, (the first time it happens he’s convinced it’s some sort of flu), and things only develop from there. He’s not unfeeling, he feels plenty, he just doesn’t know if he believes in that sap happy shit that when you find that special someone your entire world stops. That it only takes one person to complete you.

He’s never believed in it. And he’s not sure he ever will.

But Blaine? Yeah, he knows that Blaine touches parts of him that he’s never known he had or even existed because that’s just what the other  _does_. He somehow sees who you are before you even know it, before you can define it or call it by name.

So that, if anything, is why Sebastian finds himself heading down to the Emergency Room at ten o’clock at night looking for his boyfriend. He had called him ten minutes ago, his voice calm but in a way that the taller knew something was up.

_“What do you mean you fell?”_

_“What does it sound like?” Sebastian chuckles as he hears the pout in Blaine’s tone before a shrill tone to his voice. “No, don’t_ cut  _that—” He’s not speaking to him anymore, to someone in the background, a nurse maybe, but he’s patient. “I’ll take it off.”_

_“B just try to relax,” Sebastian shakes his head, a smile tugging at his lips. “I’ll be there soon.”_

Blaine Anderson should be fucking honored because he’s not sure he would leave his house at ten o’clock at night and pick up just anyone at the hospital. He scrunches his nose at the antiseptic smell and turns his head towards the front desk where a nurse sits, careful to touch anything because he can practically  _see_ the germs covering the coating of the counter.

“I’m looking for my boyfriend,” Because yeah, he’s proud of that fact and likes to admit it outwardly as possible. The nurse doesn’t seem impressed either way. “He’s …this tall—” He straightens his hand close to the floor. “Probably squawking about you cutting off his chinos or something. I’m just saying, if I have to hear him complain about his bowtie getting dismembered this hospital is reimbursing me with a new one.”

The nurse pops her gum before rolling her eyes, motioning her arm towards a series of curtains. “Curtain three. Tell him if he wants someone to see his injury he has to take that cape off.”

Sebastian raises his eyebrows…before it dawns on him. He hurries over to curtain three and tugs it open, Blaine’s eyes wide as he looks at him through the black mask that covers the upper half of his face, bright blue mixed with night sky black material decorating his body. The fabric is ruffled and Blaine is struggling, and frozen in the middle of the action, to get the costume off his body. He has it down past his one shoulder but can’t force the other through, a zipper must be stuck somewhere and Sebastian wonders how he even gets it on in the first place.

“You’re kidding me.” Sebastian says, voice deadpan.

“Close the curtain!” Blaine squeaks as a nurse passes by, holding up the material of his Nightbird costume to his bare chest.

"Suddenly you’re so modest." He teases, winking at the expanse of skin.

Sebastian huffs out a laugh as Blaine stumbles forward to close the curtain himself but the taller reaches out and steadies him. 

"I thought you said you fell."

Blaine leans back against the bed, props himself up on the edge before tugging on the fabric on his chest. The cape is wrapped around his legs and snagging against metal sticking out of the  bed frame. Sebastian does his best to untangle him; apparently hospitals weren’t built for superheroes.

"I  _did_ …my cape got stuck when I was trying to—”

"Rescue a cat stuck in a tree?"

Blaine glares at him and Sebastian stifles a smile behind his hand before motioning for him to turn around. He sighs, yanking the fabric out of the zipper to tug the costume down.

“ _—rescue_ ,” He continues unphased, “several senior years from turning into something awful. We needed something to remember! I had people’s memories on the line Sebastian. Tina, Sam’s and mine included, Nightbird was needed.” He nods; Sebastian rolling his eyes because he knows his boyfriend can’t see him.

He manages to get the costume down off his shoulder and winces as he sees a giant bruise stretching down his side under his right arm, the skin a purple, blue and a bit of green, a striking contrast to Blaine’s tan skin.

“I may have been a tad overzealous and…fell through the choir room window.”

“A tad.” Sebastian ticks his tongue off the roof of his mouth, a fond smile tugging his lips as he notices that Blaine’s pouting.

“Form was great, landing was a little off.” He says to himself, taking the gloves off his hands to set them aside.

The cape is trapped under his ass now and it twists around his waist as he turns to look at him and he shakes his head because this is exactly why superheros  _shouldn’t_ have capes.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Blaine asks, sliding the mask off his face and it’s not like Sebastian could really say no to those big hazel bambi eyes anyways. “I don’t want my parents to know I broke into school wearing…my Nightbird costume.”

“Because without is so much more forgivable.”

He huffs. “ _Sebastian_.”

“Fine, fine.” He picks his hand up to scrape through his curls, massaging his scalp a little. “Let’s get you checked out first, make sure you didn’t injure yourself too horribly in a night full of crime fighting.”

And  _that_ right there, sort of makes it all worth it, the grin Blaine gives him and kiss of pink to his cheeks. He leans forward and up, presses his lips to his own and nuzzles their noses afterwards.

“My hero.” Blaine teases and Sebastian snorts.

“Hmm, and I didn’t even need a cape.”


End file.
